warstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Rampage
Introduction The Dragon Rampage is a purchased campaign in Warstorm. There are 10 missions, each awarding 5000 silver. Completing the campaign grants a territory named Name which generates 200 silver per day, and the card Sarah. As of October 5th, 2010, it costs 20 Warstorm cash to play through the Dragon Rampage campaign, and 20 Warstorm cash to replay it as well. Mission List Quotes in the campaign Bevus Gets a Surprise (I didn't write it down.) Azuba's Army Raganash bursts out of the cave that held him and finds himself in the middle of an army. The imp he has kept whispers into his ear; these demons could be allies. The red dragon does not care. It has been too long, the rage is too great. He falls upon them with a scream, and each body he tears apart is just a little bit of payback for his captivity. MISSION: Destroy three squads of fiends. Orcish War Party Tearing apart the demons has cooled his fires, and now Raganash flies over the countryside. So much has changed, but the fire of the orc encampments on the plains... that is familiar. Time after time he has watched the orcs sweep across the plains, only to be driven back by the other races. Raganash feels no anger towards the orcs. They did not betray him. But he is hungry, and he swoops down upon a war party to feed. MISSION: Rend the orcish hunters and trolls. The Warrior Camp The orcs flee before Raganash, and he gives chase. He touches down catlike behind them, bounds upward again, herds them towards their encampment. It's the old game again, catspaw, and the hate is lost in the joy of the chase. The dragon sweeps across the encampment, and explosions burst around him. This is new. The orcs have had nothing like this before, and Raganash feels a thrill of danger. He tears into the camp with gusto, diving and weaving as shrapnel rains down around him. MISSION: Raze the orc encampment. Warriors of the Woods Hunger sated. The thrill of the hunt, passed. The fire burns in Raganash's heart again. He knows the betrayer is still out there. The one who turned against the others, the one who threw down the Father of Dragons and helped the humanoids in their rebellion. Raganash takes to the air. There is not much left of the northern forest, and Raganash admires the broken trees stretching for miles around. Elves move below him. Raganash dives, reminding himself to leave survivors. One of them may know of the one he seeks. MISSION: Scatter the Elvish mages. Aradaan's Archers The Elvish warriors knew nothing! Raganash hurtles in loops through the sky, trying to make sense of it all. Could it have been so long? Could he and his kin have been forgotten? No. The dragon dismisses the unthinkable from his mind. Someone must know. He spies more elves below, archers with a leader whose bow is sheathed in flames. The flames call to Raganash, and he drops downwards. For a moment, he considers hailing the elves rather than attacking, but he changes his mind when their arrows fly upwards towards him. MISSION: Defeat the Elvish archers. Daughters of Sillikiatrix The archers knew nothing of her, either. Raganash takes to the air again, searching for any sign of her presence. There. Trees falling in the forest, a glimpse of leathery green hide among the leaves. Sillikiatrix! Raganash lands, spreads his wings to welcome his kin, then stops when he sees the crazed look in her eye. She lunges at him -- bestial, insane. Her spawn swarms out from among the trees, and the red dragon finds himself fighting for his life. MISSION: Subdue Sillikiatrix and her spawn. Tea with the Black Dragon Raganash seeks another of his kin. Gormihaagos is easy to find in his swamp. "I wondered if I would see you again," the black dragon rumbles. "And the others?" "Sillikiatrix is mad," Raganash says. "And Desirhalic is still dead." "You would know. And the betrayer?" "She will pay for what she did to us." Gormihaagos chuckles. "She is not the only one who struck against her kin." Raganash screams and leaps. MISSION: Defeat Gormihaagos. Knights in White Armor Raganash flies towards the Deshir Mountains. The betrayer always favored that range, and she might have returned to old haunts. He can feel the rage boiling again. Knights and archers below. Two human women ride with them. The short-haired one spots him and gestures. The other one gives an order, and the archers fit arrows to bowstrings. Raganash swoops, screeching to scatter the horses. If they want a fight, the great red dragon is ready for one. MISSION: Destroy the humans and elves. Cirrusliosa In Her Lair Raganash follows the humans as they flee. At the foot of the Deshir Mountains, he finds the one he has been seeking. He could have come here first, but he needed to see the havoc caused by her betrayal. In the old world, the Father of Dragons ruled all, and Raganash stood first by his side. Cirrusliosa destroyed that world, cast to the humanoid vermin and their short-lived dreams of supremacy. It is all her fault. There she stands, side by side with her humanoid allies. Raganash roars his challenge and attacks, confident that his revenge is justice. MISSION: Destroy the betrayer. Category:Campaign